Conventionally, as a technology to provide a virtual system to a user, a technology to register a system including a plurality of networks and servers as a template and deploy the system in response to a user request has been known. By deploying the system registered as the template, images of the servers included in the template are cloned, and the system operates as an independent virtual system.
When a virtual system is deployed, new IP (Internet Protocol) addresses and host names are assigned to virtual servers included in the virtual system; with this, an IP address and host name of an OS (Operating System) or software are also automatically changed. However, the setting of a parameter of an IP address or host name specifying a connection destination of software, i.e., a parameter indicating a connection between software is manually changed. Incidentally, the parameter indicating a software-to-software connection includes, for example, a port number. For example, even if the port number 200 used for software A on a Web server A can be automatically set, the port number 200 is not to be automatically set with respect to software B on a Web server B to which the software A is connected, so the port number 200 is manually set with respect to the software B.
In recent years, there is known a technology for reducing the burden in setting a parameter indicating a software-to-software connection when a virtual system is deployed. For example, there is known a technology to create a flow with respect to each virtual system deployed and set a parameter indicating a software-to-software connection on the basis of the created flow.    Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-039626    Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-318900
However, in the related technologies, there is a problem that it is not possible to automatically set a parameter indicating a software-to-software connection.
For example, when a virtual system is deployed with a template, a system to be deployed generally differs among customers and businesses. Furthermore, different customers and businesses use different types and numbers of software. Therefore, it requires an extreme amount of time and trouble to check respective types and numbers of software with respect to each system to be deployed and create a flow suitable for each system. In this manner, in the related technologies, a burdensome flow is created each time a virtual system is deployed; therefore, it is hard to say that a parameter indicating a software-to-software connection can be automatically set.